


Motherhood? Yeah, I know her.

by Clearwaters109



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five has a step mom, Five is Jewish, Five is Vanya’s son, Five is mean, He’s also 4 so he has a hard time with emotions, Leah in this story is based on Leah from Juno, Leonard is Fives dad, Leonard is Jewish, The Hargreeves siblings are protective, Vanya and Leonard have joint costudy, Vanya is a badass single mom, Vanya is a bisexual queen you guys, briefly, but he’s also soft, he hates her, love that movie, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearwaters109/pseuds/Clearwaters109
Summary: Vanya is a single mom to her 4 year old son. Oh yeah, she’s also freakin awesome!
Relationships: Leonard Peabody/Original Female Characters, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Vanya remembers the exact moment she found out she was pregnant. She was with her best friend Leah. They had been talking when she suddenly got sick to her stomach. While she was vomiting Leah said, “You think you could be prego?” 

At first, Vanya Laughed. There was no way. She was not the motherly type. That was until she remembered Leonard. They had gone back to her apartment after an event at their old high school. Leonard and Vanya were pretty good friends in school. They got along easily and did a lot of things together. They were even in a band with Diego for a while. 

Vanya grabbed her keys, wallet, and put on some slippers. She and Leah left her apartment and went to a nearby cornerstone. Vanya bought 3 test and a bottle of cranberry juice. She drank her juice on the way back to her apartment and as soon as she got back she took a test. 

She paced around her small bathroom while she waited for the results. Leah told her to calm down before she turned the test over. 

When she turned the test over she almost passed out when she saw the pink plus sign. Positive. She cried for at least an hour. This news was extremely overwhelming. She lived in a one room apartment in the middle of Brooklyn and partied at least once a month. She had no clue on how to be a mother. 

She told Leonard two days after finding out. He was shocked as well but he promised to be by her side the whole time and help her with anything she decided to do. 

She decided to keep the baby in the end. She told her family when she was 3 months pregnant. Luther was happy for her, Diego was ready to strangle Leonard because he got his “little” sister pregnant, Allison was excited because she was at the end of her pregnancy and their kids would grow up close, Klaus was more excited to decorate the baby nursery, and Ben was more prepared to be an uncle because of how much more responsible he was compared to the other siblings.

Klaus insisted on throwing Vanya a gender reveal party. Allison wouldn’t let him do one for her so Vanya let him do it. Klaus of course made the party extravagant. There were gender guessing games and a big cake. Everyone who came to the party were close friends of the family and some people from high school. 

When it was time to cut into the cake and reveal the gender, Klaus made sure everyone was silent, for it to be dramatic of course. Most people guessed the baby would be a girl because of how high Vanya was carrying, Vanya guessed the baby would be a boy because she felt like it would be a boy. 

Vanya was correct and the baby was a boy. 

Vanya made sure to prepare for the baby in the best way. She moved to a bigger apartment where she was allowed to paint the bedroom walls. There were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, the living room and kitchen were pretty good sizes, and it was safe for a baby to live in. 

She was decorating the nursery with Leah and Klaus when her water broke. Before going to the hospital, she packed the hospital bags and called Leonard to meet her at the hospital. 

She remembered walking around to help make the baby come out quicker. 

She was in labor for 13 hours before she was ready to give birth. Leonard was at her right side while Leah was at her left. Klaus was right beside Leah but was covering his eyes. That day he learned, childbirth is terrifying.

She pushed for 45 minutes before her son was out in the world. She held him after he was wrapped up and handed to her. He was her baby. He had dark hair, bright blue-green eyes and soft pale skin. He was her baby.

They named the baby Filip Daniel. Vanya chose Filip because of their Russian origins. Leonard picked Daniel out for the middle name because he wanted his son to have a Jewish name because of their Jewish origins.

Filip was an easy baby. He was quite and never really cried. He was like that until he could walk and talk. He became a little terrorizer. He got kicked out of daycare during his first week, he broke Leonard’s nose by hitting him in the face with a toy truck, and everyday he was getting moodier.

Vanya loved her son dearly, but she absolutely hated his bad behavior. It was worse at bed time though. Filip had a bed wetting problem and wore pull-ups to bed. He hated that. He would rebel by taking his pull-up off after Vanya left, which resulted in a wet bed in the morning. This forced Vanya to be creative. She put his footie pajamas on backwards to avoid him from taking his pull-up off. It worked and that made Filip mad. 

Filip was extremely smart for his age and spoke very properly. Every adult who met him had no choice but to listen to him and respect him. He demanded respect and in return he got it. 

One of the biggest things Vanya had to deal with in regards to Filips bold personality was, he was extremely honest and would hurt someone’s feelings without hesitation. He would make children cry all the time and Vanya learned that it was best to not try and change that.


	2. Stepmom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five hates his stepmom Jenny.

Five hates Jenny. 

Jenny is mean and bossy. She never lets Five color in the living room, he’s not allowed to read the books downstairs cus Jenny says they’re for decoration, she calls him “Filip” even though she asked to be called Five, and he’s not allowed to stay up past 8:30. Five doesn’t think it’s fair that Jenny gave him a bed time. At his moms house he has a bedtime but his dad lets him stay up later and he let’s him build LEGO towers. 

He also hates Jenny because his dad makes him listen to her. He makes him go to bed when tells him to, he makes him clean his room when she tells him to, and he also won’t let him read the books downstairs. 

Before Jenny got married to his dad, Five liked her just fine. She didn’t boss him around back then. 

Vanya found out about Fives hatred to Jenny when Five was trying to write a letter one day.

“Mommy, how do you spell stupid idiot?” Five asked Vanya in a sweet innocent voice.

Vanya quickly stopped cleaning the counter and went to see what her 4 year old could possibly need to spell “stupid idiot” for. She looked down at the sloppy handwritten letter. It said, “Dear Jenny, I hate you! You are mean and cruwel. I do not like you! You are a stuped idiut.” 

“Well first of all, you spelled Cruel, Idiot, and stupid wrong. Second of all, you are not giving this to Jenny.” Vanya said while looking down at Five. 

Five frowned and crossed his arms. “Come on, bath time and then we’ll have dinner and go to bed.” Vanya told Five calmly. 

Five followed Vanya to his bubble guppies themed bathroom. Vanya turned on the faucet and let the tub fill up. Five lifted his arms and let her take off his shirt and then took off his pants. When the tub was at a good level, Vanya added some bubbles and put Five inside the tub. “Close your eyes.” Vanya told him before pouring water on his head. She washed his hair and let him play with the water. When she finished washing his hair she made sure to wash him with his washcloth.

After his bath, Vanya lifted him from the tub and dried him off. They went to his room to get his two piece pajama set and a pull-up. Vanya helped Five get dressed and then went to finish cooking his dinner. While Vanya cooked, Five played with his paw patrol toys and watched nick jr. Five had dinosaur nuggets, carrots, and macaroni and cheese for dinner. He also got to drink water from his sippy cup. 

At bedtime, his mom tucked him in and read “the very hungry caterpillar” to him. When she was done she asked him, “why don’t you like Jenny?”. He looked up to her and simply answered, “She’s mean and bossy.”. Vanya wasn’t surprised at that answer, Five hated when she told him what to do and he was literally her son. “Baby, if Jenny tells you that you need to do something like, go to bed or eat your veggies, you need to listen to her. If she tells you to do something bad, that’s when you disobey her ok?” Vanya asked him while brushing his hair with her fingers. He nodded and closed his eyes. “Night mommy.” Five said before falling asleep. Vanya kissed the top of his head before leaving his room. 

The next morning, Five has to wake up early because he had to go to daycare. He got dressed in the clothes his mom laid out for him and went to eat his breakfast, which was just some Cheerios. His mom came out of her bedroom dressed in her work clothes and had her hair down. She cut bangs in the front of her hair and the rest of her hair was long and curly. She grabbed her purse and Fives bookbag. They went to the car and drove the the daycare center.

Fives day was normal. He played, hit someone, got sent to time out, took a nap, ate crackers, and played more. He was having a good day until pick up time. Stupid Jenny was picking him up. She was dressed in her stupid nurse clothes, her stupid blonde hair was messy, and she was looking at him with a stupid smile on her face. He sighed, grabbed his bag and left with her. She wasn’t supposed to be here. His dad was supposed to pick him up and drop him off at his moms work. Why was she here?

“Your dad got held up at the store today.” She told him while strapping him into his car seat. He crossed his arms and looked down at his light up shoes. He kicked his feet to see the lights.

“Filip that is distracting, please stop kicking your feet.” She told him. He kicked again. Harder this time. “Filip please stop.” Jenny told him more sternly. He stopped and pouted. He looked around and saw that they were almost at his moms work. Good. He wanted to leave. 

When they finally got outside of his moms building, he unbuckled his seat belt and tried to open the door. The stupid door wouldn’t work. Jenny opened his door and said, “Child lock”. He picked up his bag and jumped out of the car. That was a mistake because when he landed, he twisted his ankle and feel to the ground. He couldn’t help but cry. Jenny freaked out, picked him up, and rushed him inside of the building. 

Vanya was in the middle of giving a violin lesson when Five came into the building sobbing. She immediately ran over to her son who was cradled in Jenny’s arms. “Oh my goodness!” Vanya said frantically. Leah turned to the commotion and was at Vanya’s side in an instant. “He jumped out of the car and hurt his ankle.” Jenny explained. “I’m sure it’s just a sprain so he will need to elevate it and ice it. I’ll bring something to wrap his ankle with.” Jenny told them. Vanya carries Five to her office and laid him down on her couch. The elevated his ankle with a pillow and cleaned the tears from his face. Leah came to the room with an ice pack. Later, Fives ankle was wrapped and he was at home watching bubble guppies on the couch with his mom beside him. Jenny was still bossy, but he didn’t hate her as much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment something’s you would like to see later on!


	3. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five spends time with his uncles. Allison and Claire come later on.

Five had to stay with his uncles Ben, Klaus, Diego, and Luther for the day because his daycare was closed for winter break and his mom had work. He had to wake up early just to get dressed. His mom was making him wear like 4 different jackets. 

“Mommy stop! I’m gonna be hot.” Five whined while pushing Vanya’s hands away. “Better to be warm than to go outside and catch a cold.” Vanya told him while zipping up his coat. Five decided that he would be a bit happy because his mom was letting him wear his rain boots because of the snow. 

Five packed a backpack with some of his toys and his iPad. Vanya made sure to pack clothes, pajamas, pull-ups (just in case), and Fives tooth brush into the bag just Incase she had to work later than expected. 

They finally left the apartment and walked to their car. The drive to the house was quite and fast. When they got to the house his mom told him to be on his best behavior and told him not to touch anything that wasn’t a toy.

“There’s my sister and nephew!” Klaus said happily when he opened the door. “Hey Klaus.” Vanya said as she guided Five into the house. Five took the hat his mom made him wear off and waved to Klaus. Vanya helped Five take off his extra clothes and put them in the back of his bag. She talked with Klaus for a few minutes before kissing Five on the head and leaving.

Five pulled his iPad out of his bag and followed Klaus to the living room. “You got an iPad?” Klaus asked Five when they sat down. “Yeah. My aunt Stephanie got it for me for Hanukkah.” Five told him. “Wow, she is great at giving gifts.” Klaus told him. 

Five and Klaus played subway surfers for a while before Klaus got up to make breakfast. Klaus is a pretty good cook. He made waffles and squeezed orange juice.

While Five and Klaus were eating, Ben came into the kitchen. He was dressed in warm clothes and had his car keys. “Hey guys. I’m going to the library, wanna come with?” Ben asked. “Sure!” Klaus answered as Five nodded. “Alright. Diego said he’s coming too.” Klaus nodded before moving to clear their plates and go upstairs to get ready. Five put on his jacket, hat, and boots. 

When everyone was finally ready, they all went outside to Bens car and got inside. Ben kept a booster seat in the car for Claire and Five. 

When they arrived to the library, Ben told Five to stay with one of them the whole time so he didn’t get lost. Five went to the children’s area with Klaus and looked at the books. “Look at this one Five! It’s about a family of rabbits.” Klaus exclaimed while holding up a picture book. Five went over to Klaus and examined the book with him. “Too childish.” Five told him before moving to find a harder book to read. 

A lady walked into the kids area dressed in festive clothes. “We’re about to have story time!” She said out loud to get everyone’s attention. “Come on!” Klaus said while grabbing Fives hand and dragging him to the carpet. “We are reading, the night before Christmas.” She said to all the children. After listening to the story, Five felt a little bad for the children who only celebrated Christmas. He got to celebrate Chrismukkah every year. Christmas with his mom, Hanukkah with his dad. He got gifts at both. 

After the story, Klaus and Five looked for books again. Five found a Junie B Jones book and decided that he would read that one. He grabbed Klaus’s hand and basically dragged him to the little chairs in the corner of the room. He made Klaus listen to him as he read the book aloud. This caught the attention of a mom sitting across from them. “Excuse me sir, your son is such a strong reader. How did you get him to read so good?” She asked. “Oh, this is my nephew.” Klaus told her kindly. “I’m so sorry!” She said. “it’s fine. I’m not sure what my sister has been doing but he is very wise for his age.” Klaus said. “My son is going into kindergarten next year and I really need to get him caught up with his reading.” She told them as she gestured to her son beside her. 

Klaus spent a few minutes talking to the lady about children reading before Five told her, “My mommy points to words while she reads. Maybe that helps.” The lady smiled and nodded. “I bet it does, you are very smart.” She told him. “Thank you ma’am.” Five told her before returning to his reading. After a while, they decided to meet up with Diego and Ben. Five put the book away and ran back to Klaus. They met back with the 2 in the science fiction area. Diego had a stack of books in his hands and Ben was helping him put the books in a bag. 

On their way out of the library, Five saw a lady handing out holiday stickers. “Stickers!” He said before running over to the lady, Klaus ran after him and grabbed his hand when caught up with him. “Hey! Five, do not run off without us.” Klaus scolded him. “Sorry uncle Klaus.” Five told him before turning to the lady. “What sticker would you like?” She asked Five sweetly. “Do you have any Hanukkah stickers?” He asked her. She shook her head and frowned a little, “Sorry buddy, we only have Christmas stickers.” She told him. “Well that’s not Very fair.” Five said before crossing his arms. “I know right. Totally not fair to us.” Another voice said. Five looked around and saw a man standing beside the lady. “I’m David, but you can call me Dave.” He told Five, extending his hand for Five to shake. “Hi Mr. Dave, I’m Five.” Five told him. “Nice to meet you. While we don’t have any Hanukkah stickers, we have some pens with dreidels on them. I can give you one!” Dave told him. Five nodded excitedly and dragged Klaus to follow him.

They followed Dave to a desk where Dave pulled out a bag full of dreidel pens. He gave one to Five and Five smiled. “Thank you!” Five told him. “No problem!” Dave told him. “He yours?” Dave asked. Klaus shook his head before saying, “Nephew.” Dave nodded. “He’s cute, almost as cute as his uncle.” Dave told Klaus. Klaus felt himself blush before saying, “Oh! Thank you.” . “Can we go now uncle Klaus.” Five asked impatiently. “Oh yes, come on.” Klaus grabbed his hand. “Wait! Let me give your nephew my number really quick.” Dave told him before scribbling his number on a sticky note and giving it to Klaus. “I will be using this, thank you. Have a great day.” Klaus told him. They waved goodbye and left.

Five played with his uncles for a while before his aunt Allison came to the house with his cousin Claire. “CLAIRE!” Five screamed when he saw her. “FIVE!” Claire screamed back. They ran and tackled each other in a hug. “Um hello! What am I, invisible?” Allison asked Five. Five giggled and hugged her. Five showed Clair his new iPad and they played with his toys. 

Allison was glad that she and Vanya had kids so close together, they were bough going into kindergarten and would be going to the same school. Allison was excited to do carpooling with Vanya, but she was also kind of sad because kindergarten meant that they really were not babies anymore. She sometimes wanted to go back to the days when Claire couldn’t walk or talk yet, she just wanted to hold her and admire her. 

Claire and Five got along really well, they were best friends and did so much together. They got bored and decided to go exploring. They started on the first floor, there wasn’t really anything so they went upstairs. They found their grandfathers office. He was out of town for business and their grandma Grace was out with her friends. They went inside the room and looked around at all the cool things he had. 

“Look Five!” Claire said as she held up a golden box. Five went next to Claire to see what was in the box. They found boring papers and a cool eye glass thing. Claire put it up to her eye and laughed, “everything is so big!” She said. “What are you two doing in here!?” Luther exclaimed from the door. Claire dropped the eyeglass, causing it to shatter. She and Five scurried out of the room and ran downstairs to hide from their uncle.

As it turns out, behind the couch was not a good place to hide. Luther found them and told Allison and Ben what they did. “You two know to never go in grandpa’s office.” Allison told them disappointed. They nodded and looked down guilty at the floor. “Just don’t go back in there or you will have a time out.” Ben told them. They nodded and went to play with Fives toys again.

At the end of the day, they all sat in the Living room and watched Frozen together. Everything was fun until they heard the doorbell ring. Five frowned. That meant he had to leave. He got up and followed Klaus to the door. When he opened the door, Vanya was standing outside ready to pick Five up. “Mommy you’re too early!” Five whined. Vanya chuckled and helped Five put on his winter clothes. “You get to come back tomorrow sweetie.” She told him. Five smiled. “Yay!” He cheered. “Bye everyone see you tomorrow!” Five shouted. Everyone else said goodbye to him.

When he got back home he had his normal night routine of taking a bath, eating dinner, and then going to bed. He made sure to do it quickly, he was ready to go back with his uncles, aunt, and cousin the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify: this chapter takes place in December 2018, a few months before the funeral.


	4. Doctors appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes to the doctor with his parents, conflict occurs.

“Filip Daniel we do not have time for your behavior!” Leonard told Five. Currently he was trying to get Five to put on his coat and Five was not having it. 

“I’m not wearing it. It’s ugly!” Five said while glaring at his father. Leonard sighed, grabbed Fives left arm, and wrestled it into the coat. “Hey stop!” Five screamed as Leonard did the same with his other arm. When Leonard was done, he picked Five up off the ground and sat him on his dresser, he now had to force Five to put on his sneakers. Fortunately, that part was easy. “There, all done.” Leonard said after he got Fives shoes on. Five took advantage of Leonard standing right in front of him to kick his foot out, he nailed his right in the manhood. 

As Leonard dropped to the bedroom floor moaning in pain, Five jumped off the dresser and stormed downstairs. Jenny was in the living room with her coat and boots on. “Ah Filip, lets get you into the car.” Jenny said while holding her hand out to him. Five stared at her hand for a second and then walked past her to the front door. Jenny shrugged it off and opened the door for them.

Leonard scolded Five about kicking him while they were driving to the doctor, Five didn’t listen. He didn’t care. His mom was going to be at the appointment with him so he was glad about that. 

Vanya got to the pediatric doctors office a few minutes before Five and Leonard. She waited in her car until she saw Leonard’s car pull up and park. She got out of her car and made her May over to them. 

“Mommy!” Five said when he saw her. “Hi baby!” She said to him. He lifted his arms to her, demanding to be held. She picked him up and hugged him. She waved to Leonard, but then she saw Jenny. Vanya was confused as to why she came to the appointment and why Leonard didn’t think to call her first and ask. She put it aside for the moment and walked into the doctors office with them.

Five liked the waiting room, there were toys that he could play with, and he liked the receptionist lady. She was middle aged and mean, so Five easily got along with her. “Hi Ms. O’Connor!” Five said when he saw her. “If it isn’t my favorite person! Hello Five!” She told him. Vanya and Leonard checked him in. “Alright, I just need you to fill out this form.” Ms. O’Connor told them as she handed them a clipboard with paperwork attached to it. 

They waited about 20 minutes before they were called into the back for their appointment. Five held Vanya's hand as they followed a nurse to their room, Leonard and Jenny followed closely behind them. Vanya had no idea why Jenny was going into the appointment with them. Five is not her child.

Five got weighed and measured before he was taken to an exam room. Vanya sat Five down of the exam table and they all waited for the doctor. Five played with a toy car he smuggled with him. Leonard and Jenny spoke quietly to themselves.

There was a knock at the closed door. “We’re ready!” Vanya said. Five Pediatrician, Dr. Jones came into the room. She’s been with Five ever since he was born. She was surprised to see an adult who was not Fives legal guardian in the room. “Hello everyone, before we get started, I am going to have to ask you to step into the waiting room until we are finished with the appointment.” Dr. Jones told Jenny. Jenny nodded and left the room. 

“Alright, Filip how are you doing today?” Dr. Jones asked. “I’m good.” Five told her. “Any concerns?” She asked Leonard and Vanya. “No.” They both told her. “Alright, Filip is behind on average growth for his age, most children his age are at least 37 inches tall and 40 pounds. Now, I don’t want you to get too worried, we can try giving him PeidiaSure during meal times.” Dr. Jones told them. Vanya made a note to buy him some PeidiaSure. 

The next part of the appointment was fun for Five. Dr. Jones told him that the had to hop on one leg and try to balance for a few seconds. After he did that, Dr. Jones told him that they were going to test his sight and hearing so he would be away from his parents for a while. 

When Five and Dr. Jones left, it was just Vanya and Leonard in the room. “I would’ve liked a call before you just brought Jenny to our child’s appointment.” Vanya said out loud. Leonard sighed. “I know, I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” Leonard told her. “It’s fine, it just took me a little by surprise that’s all.” Vanya responded. For a while they put it aside.

Later, Five came back into the room with the doctor. “Alright, I’m a bit concerned about his eye sight. I’m going to ask that you take him to the eye doctor in the next week.” Dr. Jones informed the two parents. “Other than that, the exam is complete and you are free to go.” Dr. Jones told them. “Alright, thank you.” Leonard told the doctor. “Have a great day!” Vanya told her. They left the exam room and went back to the waiting room. 

As they left the building, Jenny said “I don’t know why it was such a big deal that I was simply in the room. I mean, I’m his stepmom.”. That made Vanya laugh. “That’s funny?” Jenny asked her. “No, it’s hilarious.” Vanya told her. “Aren’t you a nurse? You understand legal rules in the medical field right?” Vanya asked her as she buckled Five into Leonard’s car. “I’m sure I know more than you do.” Jenny said. “Evidently, you don’t.” Vanya told her. 

Vanya was not going to expose her son to a full on argument so she found it best to fight elsewhere. “You’re his stepmom. You do not have any legal rights to know anything about him medically. When you just show up to his appointments and act like you are entitled to know what is going on that is a problem.” Vanya told Jenny. “Oh please! I’m just as much as a mother to him as you are! I’ve known him since he was a year old.” Jenny said. 

That. That pissed Vanya off. “Excuse me! You don’t get to stand here and say stuff like that! You did not have to go through 13 hours of labor with him! 10 of which were without an epidural. You didn’t push him out of your lady parts! You weren’t there for his first head cold, you weren’t there to hold and nurture him when he was sad. You don’t get to tell his mother that you are just as much of a mother to him as she is because you are not!” Vanya told her with heat and anger. The audacity of Jenny was unbelievable. Jenny stood there stunned before walking to her car.

Leonard came over to Vanya after the argument. “Hey, I’m really sorry that Jenny said that to you. It was so wrong.” Leonard told her. She agreed, it was wrong. Vanya sighed and said, “It’s fine. I’ll put it in the past for Fives sake.” Vanya told Leonard. “I’ll drop him off at your house after the Synagog tomorrow.” Leonard told Vanya. Saturday was always the day they rotated Five for the week. It worked for them and Five. “Alright, see you tomorrow.” Vanya told Leonard before getting in her car and leaving.

That night, she invited Klaus and Leah over for drinks and spilled the tea to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very bad chapter ik. I wanted to add some drama between the parents so I used some things from my personal life and added it in. (However the issue irl was with my mom and my dads mom)


	5. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets glasses+A new nickname!

When the doctor told Vanya her child couldn’t see, her heart dropped. She hadn’t known that her son was struggling to see and she didn’t know how long he was struggling. She scheduled an appointment on the Saturday he was supposed to be going to be with her. She, Leonard, and Five would be going to the eye doctors after Leonard and Five got out of their Synagog service. Right now she was getting dressed and freaking out while speaking on the phone with Leah.

“It won’t be too bad, I’m sure Five will love them.” Leah told Vanya. “Have you met Five? He doesn’t like wearing green socks, there is no way he will be ok with wearing glasses.” Vanya told Leah. Leah laughed. It’s true, the kid hates almost everything he’s dressed in. “Look, you two come over to my place tonight. Klaus is coming over for our nightly tea session and we wouldn’t mind some company. We’ll watch Iron man and eat pizza.” Leah told Vanya. “Alright, we will be there.” Vanya responded back. Vanya was happy to have a best friend like Leah. They formed their friendship in 3rd grade and have been tight ever since. Klaus even formed a close bond with Leah over the years. Leah and Vanya have always been there for each other.

Vanya met Five and Leonard at the eye doctors. They were dressed very nicely because they just got out of their Synagog service. Five smiled wide when he saw Vanya and gave her a tight hug. Vanya giggled before saying, “Mommy missed you too.”. Vanya grabbed his hand and walked into the building. 

Five was terrified as soon as he walked into the building. There were tools that looked sharp everywhere, he didn’t want to get stabbed in the eye with needles! That would hurt. He tried to turn and walk back out of the building but his mom had his hand. He pouted a bit before smiling evilly. He had a plan. His appointment would get canceled if he stalled long enough. 

“Mommy, can you tie my shoelaces?” Five asked innocently. Vanya nodded before setting him in a chair and lacing his shoes up. When she turned around, he unlaced them and asked her to tie them again. This continued for about Five minutes before Vanya took him outside to her car to get his Velcro shoes. 

Fives first plan failed, luckily he had a backup plan. He would play hide and seek but not tell his mom. The last time he did this in the big store, his mom made them leave. He got time out, but he got to leave. That’s what he was going to do. He waited until his mom was turned around and moved swiftly to hide in an empty shelf. 

“Filip!” The eye doctor said from the door of the exam room. Vanya turned around to hold his hand, but Five wasn’t there. “Not again.” Vanya said before getting up to look around the room. It only took like 5 minutes to find him, it was a small room so there weren’t many options. When they found Five, Leonard plucked him up from his hiding spot and brought him to the exam room. He kicked and screamed the whole time.

When he was in the exam chair he looked to the doctor and screamed, “DONT STAB MY EYES!”. She was surprised before smiling a little bit. “I’m not going to poke your eye. You are just going to look at the images and tell me what you see.” She explained to him. He sighed in relief and let her do her job.

The eye doctor knew his eye sight wasn’t strong when he asked if the uppercase E was a rectangle. She put a few films in front of him and asked him which film looked more clear. 

After the exam, the doctor told Vanya and Leonard that Five was near sighted and needed glasses. “You hear that baby? You get to choose some glasses!” Vanya told him. “Yay!” Five said. “Before you go choose your glasses, I’m going to have to dilate your pupils.” The eye doctor said before grabbing a bottle of eye drops. It was difficult to actually give him the eye drops because he kept blinking, so she finally had to hold Five’s eyes open. 

Five chose a pair of light blue glasses that had stars on the side of them. “I can get those ready for you right now.” The doctor told Vanya when the saw the glasses. Vanya nodded and gave her the glasses, “thank you.” She told the doctor. 

When Five put on the glasses, he was shocked. Everything looked the same. Was this what he wasn’t seeing all this time. He was in shock, his mom was emotional, and his dad looked content. “Looking sharp bud.” Leonard told him before rubbing his hair. “Smile for the camera.” Vanya told him as she pulled out her phone to take a picture to post on her social media. 

As they were walking out of the eye doctors, Five looked amazed at everything he saw. “Mommy look!” Five said while pointing to a bird house that was outside of the building. “I see baby, very nice.” Vanya said as they walked to the car. She sat Five in the car seat and said goodbye to Leonard. They went to their apartment and changed into more comfortable clothes.

They went over to Leahs apartment later that day. Five loved his aunt Leah’s apartment because she had paint all over the place. He loved it because it looked nice. She was also his most fun aunt, she let him skate on her skateboard. “Fivey!” Leah exclaimed when she saw Five. “Aunty Leah!” Five said. He gave her a big hug and came inside of the apartment, Klaus was on her coach waving as they came inside. 

“Ah look! Harry Potter!” Klaus said when he saw Five’s glasses. “Oh my gosh! You’re right he looks like Harry Potter!” Leah exclaimed excitedly. Five wanted to be mad but he wasn’t. He just smiled and sat down beside Klaus. 

They continued to call Five Harry Potter that night as they watched Marvel movies and ate pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make his nickname Harry Potter guys, I feel like it just fits!


	6. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets surgery

Fives stomach hurt. Badly. Right now it was like 2am, he was laying in his bed, holding onto his stomach and crying. He found it best to go get his mother. He moved his legs and got off the bed. He tried to walk to the door but that was a mistake. He collapsed to the ground it hurt so bad. “MOMMY!” Five screamed.

Vanya ran to Fives room faster than she’s ever ran ever. She saw Five on his floor curled into himself and sobbing. She was quickly at his side trying to assess the issue. She remembered when she and her siblings were 13, Klaus was in a state like Five and had to go into emergency surgery because he had appendicitis. With that in mind, Vanya grabbed a blanket to wrap Five in and ran to put on some shoes. She quickly gathered Five into her arm and rushed him to the car and probably broke 12 different speed limits. She called Leonard and told him what was going on, he hurried to make it to the hospital.

Vanya ran into the ER with Five attached to her chest and pleaded the doctors to help quickly. When they saw Fives sickly state they quickly got him on a gurney and moved him to a room to get an abdominal X-Ray. A nurse brought Vanya to a hospital room to wait in. She was anxious the entire time she had to wait for results. After a while of waiting a doctor came into the Tom and delivered the news to her. “Your son has appendicitis and we are going to have to do surgery immediately. It’s lucky you caught it before his appendix burst.” The doctor told her. Her baby needed surgery.

Leonard got to the hospital as soon as Five was getting prepared for the surgery. “Daddy!” Five said groggily. “Hey bud. Feeling alright?” Leonard asked. “No.” Five told him before rolling his eyes. Vanya was glad his personality wasn’t different through this. “Alright folks, we gotta walk now.” One of the doctors told them as he took the breaks off of Fives gurney. 

Vanya and Leonard walked down beside the bed all the way to the OR doors. “We’re going to be here the whole time baby.” Vanya told Five. “Bye..” Five said nervously. Vanya and Leonard quickly gave him a kiss. “Eww...” Five said while rubbing his face. They laughed. The doctors took him into surgery.

The surgery last one hour. The worst hour of Vanya’s life. She couldn’t stop worrying. “Hey, he’ll being amazing.” Leonard told her. “I know, but he’s been in their for so long.” Vanya said with her voice shaking. Leonard grabbed her hand in his and held it until she calmed down a little. 

“Excuse me? Are you Filip’s parents?” A doctors asked them. They nodded and she smiled. Good sign. “The surgery went amazing. He’s in recovery right now, we’ll bring him in here after his post op work-up.” The doctor told them. Vanya let out a sign of relief before she gave Leonard a big hug. 

Five was asleep when they brought him back into the room. Vanya sat right by his side and waited for him to wake up. Of course he didn’t wake up for hours, and when he did he tried to snatch the IV out of his arm. Five was officially back to normal.

When Vanya called her sibling that day to tell them what happened they all reacted in their expected ways. Luther asked if he was alright, Diego, being overprotective, freaked out and came to the hospital as soon as he heard, Allison visited him with Claire, Klaus came to the hospital to bond with Five over the fact they both had surgery, and Ben came to hospital and gave Five balloons and $20. 

When Vanya told Leah, she was at the hospital in 20 minutes with all types of things for Five to have. She got him books, art things, toys, fruit snacks, and some coffee from Starbucks. He’s been obsessed with coffee since he was 2. 

Five stayed in the hospital for 2 days before he could go back home. Leonard and Vanya agreed to let him stay at her house for a week to give him time to heal in one place. He got to stay out of school for a week and got to watch Disney movies. 

He liked how he was after surgery but hated how it was right before surgery. It was the worst pain of his life. Because of that, he was scared of eating big things. He feared that it would make his stomach hurt. He only ate fruit snacks, apple sauce, and crackers for a few days before Vanya had to call the doctors and make them explain that he wouldn’t have to experience the pain ever again because his appendix was out. He was happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry it’s taken forever to post. I just came back from family vacation and couldn’t find a time to make a new chapter even though I tried multiple times. Please request chapters in the comments and thank you for reading!


	7. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie dies

Five was playing with his LEGO set he got for Chrismukkah when his mother got a phone call. She went to her room to answer it. Must be important, Five thought as he finished stacking a row of LEGO bricks on the base. 

“He died? Oh that’s awful!” Vanya responded to Grace. “Yes of course I will be at the funeral and of course I’ll bring Five. Alright, bye mom.” Vanya said before hanging up the phone. She waited a few seconds before saying, “Yes! Woohoo!”. She went back to the living room where Five was, lifted him off the ground, and danced with him. He had no idea why but he liked it.

That night, Klaus, Ben, Allison, Diego, and Vanya all celebrated over phone call. They drank, shared childhood horror stories, laughed, and rejoiced at his death. They hated Reginald.

Two days later, they were planning the funeral. Well, it was more Luther than them but they were still in the building with him. They were going to have a private service and then he would be cremated. Luther and Allison would be the people who were going to pick up his ashes.

Three days after planning, they had the funeral. Vanya wore a black pantsuit, black sunglasses, and some flats. She dressed Five in a black tux and black formal shoes. When they got to the funeral reception, they were bombarded in hugs. 

After the funeral, they all went to the house for the post-funeral reception. Five and Claire played while everyone else talked. Luther was bummed while the rest of them were happy beyond belief. 

Claire and Five somehow persuaded Vanya and Allison to let them have a sleepover that night. They came up with the plan that Claire and Allison would come sty at Vanya’s place over night and then they would go to release their fathers ashes the next day. 

Claire stayed in Fives room while Allison used their couch that night. The next morning they had to get dressed in black outfits again. 

Luther was the one to pour the ashes out onto the ground. It looked awful and sad. “Probably would’ve been better with some wind.” Luther said. He cleared his throat and said, “Dad was a complicated individual.”. Diego interrupted with, “He was an asshole.” Oh boy, Vanya thought. “Alright kids, lets go inside.” Allison said as she knew what was about to happen. Only their brothers would start a fight at their fathers funeral. The kids, Allison, Klaus, Grace, Ben, and Vanya went inside the house away from the argument. 

“I need... a drink.” Klaus said before standing up from the couch and going to the bar. “Allison, drink? Vanya, drink?” Klaus asked them. They said no in unison. Klaus shrugged and poured some scotch into a glass. 

Once Luther and Diego finished fighting, everyone was inside talking about how life was going. Allison was still in the process of moving to New York, Klaus was still jumping to different jobs, Ben was in a relationship with a girl named Jill, Diego was in the process of moving into an apartment, Luther was studying outer space, and Vanya was still living her normal life with her kid. 

Diego ended up trapped in a conversation with two 4 year olds about toys and how they would be starting kindergarten soon. He almost found it impossible that the sisters he used to terrorize as a child now had their own children that could terrorize him. There was just no way that Allison the drama queen and Vanya the shy girl were parents before he was in a serious relationship. It was almost hilarious.

After the funeral, Vanya took Five home and gave him a bath. He had to go to Leonard’s house the next day so she wanted to make sure he was clean. Five being Five had to make sure he packed all his LEGOs for his dads house. The reason why he packed his LEGOs was because Jenny was always stepping on one and Five found it funny when she screams and hold her foot in pain. He was excited for this stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this sucks and took so long to post! It kept on deleting my work and I had to re-write it multiple times. I’m giving Diego a love interest next chapter but can’t decide between Eudora or Lila. Who do you want to see? Please leave your answer in the comments! Love you guys!


	8. Miss Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has a friend named Agnes. (Warning!: This chapter contains Cancer & Death)

The weirdest thing about Five was his choice of friends. The only person he considered close to a friend at daycare was a little girl named Danica who, in his parents opinion, was a little scary. Five usually only befriends people who are way older than him. One of these people was Agnes Rofa, an elderly woman who owned a bakery. Five doesn’t remember how or when he met Agnes, he just knows they’ve been good friends for a long time.

Five would go over to he house and play bingo with her, he would also sit beside her while she watched her soap operas and knitted. Agnes sometimes let a Five help her bake. Agnes was vibrant and full of life. That is until she was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer.

She told Vanya about her diagnosis first. She wanted to let her know so that she could help break the news to Five. It wasn’t going to at all easy to tell a four year old that someone he knew and loved was sick.

They told Five about the diagnosis one Friday night. They expected him to break down crying. They didn’t expect him to say, “it’s ok. You’ll get better soon!”. They had to explain to him that she might not live but he insisted that she would be alright.

Agnes went to chemo weekly. She hated it. Chemo somehow made her feel sicker than Cancer ever did. Her boyfriend Hazel went with her, held her hand, and gave her support. She lost her hair over time and wore a cover over her head. Five and Vanya would visit her in the hospital and bring her some of her favorite things.

The day of her last chemo treatment was exciting, she got to ring the big bell and everyone was there to clap and cheer for her. She felt at ease for the first time in 3 months. That night she went out to celebrate the end of a painful journey with her closets friends. 

Her excitement ended when she went back a week later where it was confirmed that the chemo didn’t do anything to help and her cancer progressed to stage 4. She was told she had less than 6 months to live and she should spend those months doing what she loved most.

She went travelogue with Hazel for one month, and when they got back, she spent her days baking with Five. She didn’t tell him she had 6 months left yet because she knew he would be disappointed in himself for being wrong. She planned on telling him over ice cream. In the meantime, she made funeral arrangements with Hazel and Vanya. She wanted a bright yellow casket with colorful flowers painted on the side of it. 

“I want you to know, this is in no way your fault.” She told Five who was sitting across from her. “My cancer was too big to go away and I don’t have much time left to live.” She told him calmly. “What do you mean?” He asked her sadly. She sighed and held his hand. “It means I’m going to go somewhere else forever soon. I’m going to take a long nap and never wake up.” She told him. He cried. She hugged him. 

In her final days, she painted and went shopping. She had everything set up. Her will was set up and her house was clean. She wanted to look good at her funeral so she purchased the best shoes and dress money could buy. Her dress was a dark orange color that stopped above her knees. It had long sleeves. She made sure to watch her soaps with Five and Hazel. 

She died at 10 am on a Tuesday morning with Hazel by her side. Vanya picked Five up from daycare and let him be sad. She gave him hugs and explained how it was completely natural and explained how she would always be watching over him. He spent the day sobbing into her chest. Vanya let him and encouraged him to let it out. 

The funeral was lovely. She made sure to have her funeral where everyone showed up wearing blue. There were thousands of flowers and the service was decorated beautifully. Hazel spoke fondly about the adventures they had together. Five cried when he was talking about how they loved to do things together. She was buried in a large plot filled with flowers and green grass.

The post-service lunch was hosted at a nearby cafe. Her favorite music by the Angels and Leslie Gore was played. Her friends told stories about their best times together. Five drew a picture of a flower on the back of a napkin to give to Hazel.

Agnes ended up giving Five money in her will. She said that she only wanted him to use it later on in his life when it was important.

Five makes it his mission to force Vanya or Leonard to drive him to visit Agnes at her burial site at least twice a week to tell her about what happened on her favorite soap opera and give her new flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a sad chapter. I start school tomorrow so I will try my best to get a new chapter out often!


	9. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Claire start kindergarten

“When you get into that classroom, show those kids whose boss you hear me?” Diego told his niece and nephew. The family was currently gathered at the Hargreeves childhood home for family dinner. The next morning would be the first day of school for Five and Claire. 

“Diego are you being a bad influence on the children again?!” Allison asked from where she was in the living room. “I’m only teaching them life skills because their parents are too soft!” Diego told her. She rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to Five and Claire. She grabbed both of their hands and led them to the coach to sit with her, Vanya, and Klaus. 

“Are you two excited for tomorrow?!” Klaus asked the two children sitting between them. Claire and Five jerkily nodded. “Uh Huh! My mommy got me a Barbie backpack and matching lunch box that has glitter on it!” Claire told Klaus excitedly. “My mommy got me a paw patrol backpack and my daddy got me a spaceship lunchbox.” Five told Klaus. “Speaking of tomorrow, I have to get Five home and in bed now.” Vanya said while standing up. Five pouted a little but got up and grabbed him moms hand. They said bye to everyone before leaving to go home.

The next morning, Vanya woke Five up early and got him dressed in a red polo shirt, tan shorts, and his new nike shoes. She helped him with his morning hygiene routine and gave him his glasses. She sat him on the couch while she made his lunch and packed his backpack. 

Vanya will never tell anyone, but she cried while she cut Fives sandwich into a star shape. Her baby wasn’t a baby. He would be turning Five the next month and now was in kindergarten. She hated seeing him grow up so fast.

Both Vanya and Leonard dropped Five off at the school. Vanya annoyed Five greatly as she made him pose for multiple photos. He eventually made her stop and walked ahead of them into the building. Vanya and Leonard quickly followed him inside. 

Five’s teacher greeted them as the walked in the classroom. She has brown skin, curly hair, and big black glasses. She looks happy. “Hello! I’m your teacher, Miss Jill!” She told Five excitedly. Five smiled and greeted her back. 

Vanya almost cried all over again when she watched Five put his backpack and lunchbox in his cubby. Five rolled his eyes as he saw her getting emotional. “Bye mommy and daddy.” Five said before basically pushing them to the door.

As Vanya and Leonard walked out of the building, they saw Allison taking pictures of Claire. “Hi aunty Vanya!” Claire said happily. “Hi! Are you excited?” Vanya asked Claire. Claire nodded and smiled before skipping into the building. Allison sighed and went to follow her.

When Vanya got to work she told Leah about everything that happened that morning. She laughed. “Oh wow, you cried?” Leah asked in between giggles. Vanya rolled her eyes before laughing with her. 

Five had a blast in his class that day. He even made a few friends. He made friends with a boy named Micky, and a girl named Delores. He met Micky at circle time that morning and he met Delores during lunch. Delores is in Claire’s class so he wouldn’t get to see her all the time. He did get to see her at recess and lunch though, and that was good. 

Later on in the day, Miss. Jill told the children to draw a picture of their family and their house or apartment. Five drew a picture of his mom and his moms apartment on one side of the paper and on the other side of the paper he drew his dad and his dads house. Jenny wasn’t allowed in the picture of course. 

“You drew the picture all wrong!” A little blonde girl named Sally told Five from her seat across from his. “No I didn’t. I drew my picture perfectly.” Five told her. “No, you can’t draw on the back of your paper you have to draw on the front!” Sally told him frustratedly. Five rolled his eyes at her and went back to coloring. 

Near the end of the day, it was reading time. Miss. Jill read them a book while they listened to the story. Today, Miss. Jill was reading “Miss. Bindergarten gets ready for kindergarten”. After the book they had to do clean up time and then they had to sit down on the carpet with their backpacks. 

Vanya didn’t want to be the first parent at pickup time so she waited until she saw 3 kids walk out with their parents before going to pick Five up. “Mommy!” Five said when he saw Vanya at the door. He ran to her and crashed into her legs. “He did a great job today! He’s so smart and a great listener.” Miss. Jill told Vanya. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning Five!” Miss. Jill told Five. “Bye bye!” Five told her while waving. 

Vanya still had to work so she brought Five to work with her. “Hey Fivey! how was school?” Leah asked from the work counter. “It was so fun Aunty Leah! I got to color and take a nap!” Five told her excitedly. “ That sounds like a dream.” Leah said while laughing. Vanya gave Five his iPad and sat him in a chair. 

After work, Vanya took Five to target and let him choose out a new toy. She told him he deserved it after being good at school. Really she just wanted to spend money on her baby, but Five didn’t need to know that. They ended the night with dinner, a bath, story time, and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Bindergarten gets ready for kindergarten was the book we had to read on my first day of kindergarten lol. I added Jill into the story so that means, Benny boy will be getting a relationship soon! If you would like to see a chapter about anything, please tell me in the comments!


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five turns 5

Five got woken up to the sound of singing. When he looked up, both of his parents were singing happy birthday to him from the door frame. He laid back down and tried to sleep. His parents giggled and left him alone to sleep.

About an hour later, Five was being woken up for school. Vanya made him take a bath and washed his hair, after that Vanya got him dressed in his birthday outfit which was, jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, his red converse, and a red shirt with a giant blue “5” in the middle of it. He also wore the new glasses he got two days prior to his birthday when he was with his dad.

School was uneventful for Five. He did the same things he would do any other day, this time people just said happy birthday him. He gave out invitations for his birthday party that would be happening the following week and Vanya and Leonard brought cupcakes for Fives class during recess, they even let him leave school early. Five didn’t know why he got to leave until his dads car pulled into the aquarium parking lot.

At the aquarium, Five got to touch a sting ray, which was not a very good experience for him because of how slimy it felt under his fingers. He also got to meet a “mermaid” who told him she had magical ocean powers. Five didn’t believe her of course, but he did pose for a picture with her because he thought her tail was pretty. Later on during the aquarium visit, a tour lady took them into a room and showed them a tank that had a big sea turtle in it. It made Five sad to see that it was locked behind glass, but I did look really cool.

After visiting the aquarium, Five’s parents took him to target and let him choose a whole bunch of toys to get. His mom also made him choose a new coat and a birthday cake for later that night. 

Later that night, all of Vanya’s siblings, Claire, Grace, Leah, and Leonard’s parents all met at the Hargreeves house for dinner and cake. Allison and Claire got Five a new LEGO set, Luther got Five a $50 American Express card, Ben got Five a bunch of chapter books, Diego got Five the biggest knife he could Find and a sticker book, Klaus got him a green feather boa and paw patrol toys, Leah made the mistake of getting Five a Kurig coffee machine and a pack of K cups, Grace made Five a quilt from his old baby clothes, yes Vanya cried a little when she saw it, and Leonard’s parents gave Five a bike and $1000 for his college fund.

“You look good my boy.” Leonard’s dad told Five proudly. “Thank you sabba!” Five told his grandfather before running off to play with Claire. The two were engaged in a serious game of the floor is lava. Klaus and Dave were playing the game with them until Five and Claire started cheating. Now, they were talking at the table with the other adults. At the end of the house party, half of the adults were tipsy while both of the kids were tired.

At the end of the night, Vanya showed Five some of his baby videos she had saved in her phone. There was a video of him playing in the cold New York snow when he was about a year old, there was a video of him and his aunt Leah jumping on a trampoline when he was a baby, and there was a video of him taking his first steps in what looked like his fathers house. Vanya made sure to give Five 1000 birthday kisses before tucking him into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was supposed to be published days ago guys I’m so sorry! I’ll try to get a new chapter out on Saturday because that is the one day this week I am completely free lol! Also, Happy Belated birthday to Aidan! You are awesome at your job sir!


	11. Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five starts playing an instrument!

From the moment he was born, Five was always around music. His mother and aunt both co-owned a music store, his mother played violin in an orchestra, and his mother gave violin lessons. It isn’t a surprise to anyone that Five would be playing an instrument sometime in his life.

Today was Saturday, meaning he was leaving his dads house to go stay at his mothers house for a week. He had to go to Synagog in the morning and then get dropped off that afternoon. Today he had to go to his moms work building because they were getting a new shipment of instruments. 

Leonard walked Five into the building and helped him with his toy bag. “Hey Fivey!” His aunt Leah shouted from a big glass counter that she was currently laying out new flutes. “Hi Aunty Leah.” Five said as he walked through the building to the back room where the office was. 

Vanya was in the office helping delivery men carry boxes inside. “Five! Hey buddy! Hello to you too Leonard.”Vanya said when she saw Five and Leonard at the office door. Five waved shyly before going to put his things on an empty couch. “Five can you sit there until we’re done moving the boxes?” Vanya asked Five, he nodded before saying goodbye to Leonard and going to sit down.

It only took about 45 more minutes for all the packages to be brought inside. Five took notice of all the new instruments that were now in the building. There was a giant harp, a few new drum sets, and new guitars just to name a few. Five was never allowed to play with the instruments, his mom and aunt told him that when he was very little. He usually didn’t have a problem with that rule, but now everything looked so cool. Maybe his mom wouldn’t care if he touched something in secret. He decided to take that risk and gently touched the big golden harp. He didn’t get in trouble. He moved to touch a shiny red guitar. He didn’t get in trouble. Next he touched a piano key, which admittedly was not smart on his part because it made a a loud ding sound. 

“Filip! You know not to touch the instruments!” Vanya scolded him as soon as she saw him beside the piano after hearing it play. Five quickly hid his hands behind his back and bit his lip. Vanya sighed and motioned for him to come to her. Once he was by her side, Vanya gave him a green plastic recorder. It was a new item they were carrying for kids. “You can have this recorder buddy, go to the music classroom and wait for me.” Vanya told him as she laid the other recorders on the counter. He nodded and quickly ran into the small music classroom that was inside the building.

Five likes the music classroom. It has pretty purple walls and music note wall stickers. There were also instruments in the room, but Five wasn’t allowed to touch them either because they belonged to someone else. He sat in one of the chairs that was against the wall and waited for his mom to come inside. When she did come inside she came with dish soap, a bucket, and a book. “Ok, first thing we will do is clean your recorder.” Vanya told him. He gave her the recorder and let her put dish soap all over and inside of it. She then rinsed it off with the water in the bucket and sat it on a towel to dry. While it was drying she told Five that she and Leah were going to teach him how to play the recorder.

Vanya noticed that Five looked interested in the many instruments that were in the room. She figured that the recorder is a perfect introduction to an instrument. It helped children learn how to become comfortable with playing an instrument and it taught children how to be responsible with instruments. After seeing Five get the recorder, Leah almost bursted with joy. She and Vanya played instruments in the orchestra together all through middle and high school, Vanya played violin and she played the flute. She immediately told Vanya that she was going to help teach him how to play without asking. She played the recorder first also, and then she turned into a flute player. Maybe the same would happen with Five!

As it turns out, Five is a pretty fast learner. He learned how to play marry had a little lamb in 30 minutes. Vanya was shocked until she remembered that Five treats everything like it’s a race and naturally goes at a quicker pace. “I want you to practice that song until it is imbedded into your brain. That is how musicians become awesome musicians, practicing everyday.” Vanya told Five seriously before turning to go into the lobby. 

Five practiced for about an hour before knowing he knew it. He could play it with his eyes closed now. He decided that he played enough for now and went to find his mom, who told him he sounded great, his aunt Leah said the same. He was given a reorder case by his aunt. It was a ugly gray box that held the recorder in it. He decided to decorate it while he waited to leave.

He put a lot of dinosaur stickers on the front of it and drew swirls on it with blue glitter glue. After he was done, his mom told him that they were finally leaving. He put on his coat, grabbed his stuff, hugged Leah, and left with Vanya. 

When they got home, Five face timed Leonard to show him how he played the recorder. Leonard was impressed, when he dropped Five off with Vanya, he had no skills in music. He learned very fast. 

At bedtime, Five didn’t want a story, he just wanted to talk about how he was going to bring his recorder to school and show it for show and tell. He also told Vanya that he was going to play a song for his friend Delores. Vanya laughed a little and told him that it was a great plan. He dozed off a minute later. Vanya pulled his blanket up to he chest and kissed his head goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank renjunspetrat for the chapter inspo! Thank you I wouldn’t have been able to write this without you! I also want to thank you guys for the support, it makes me so happy! I love you guys so much!


	12. T-Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard coaches T-Ball so of course Five is on the team. 
> 
> I also gave Delores two moms! Their names are Jennifer and Deborah (Jen and Deb) and they will be in more chapters in the future!

From the day Five was born, Leonard had been looking forward to the day Five was old enough to be involved in sports. When he was growing up he played sports year round, his father even coached his baseball team. Leonard wanted to make sure Five got to experience the joys of playing a sport. 

Leonard got Five his first T-ball set when he was a year old, however it was taken away quickly as Five was only interested in hitting people with the hard plastic yellow bat. When Five turned 4, Leonard decided to for a T-ball team and called it, “The Brooklyn Bobcats”. He got 2 of his cousins to coach along side him and allowed 9 people to join the team, one of those 9 being his son.

The first season went very well and Leonard learned that Five was really good at the game. He was fast and knew how to hit a ball. Leonard was excited to start the next season. 

Five on the other hand, was not ready. He hated T-ball. Last year he was good at the game, but it made the other kids on the team sad, and when the kids were sad they were angry and they would take out their anger on Five. Some kid named Drew “accidentally” shoved him while he was running to second base, which caused a dark purple bruise to appear on his leg, when asked about it at bath time he just said that he fell down.

Five never told an adult about the abuse he received from his teammates, and he couldn’t find the courage to tell Leonard or his mom that he didn’t want to play again this year so he kept his mouth shut. Now, it is the first day of the new season and he is stuck playing the game.

Five was dreading the end of school today. His dad was going to pick him up, bring him home, make him get dressed, and then take him to practice. The good thing about this season was Delores would be apart of the team because she convinced her moms to let her play with Five this year. He was excited about that.

Later that day, Five was following his dad to the field. He was walking behind him slowly and silently. 

“You excited for today’s practice bud?” Leonard asked Five. “Um... yeah!” Five responded with feigned excitement. They reached the field quickly and set everything up for practice. Soon, they were joined by their 2 cousins who were also coaches, Noah and Meredith. They brought Gatorade, water, and gummies for everyone to have during practice. 

“Five if you wanna go ahead and do your 2 laps you can.” Leonard told his son while he was getting the four bases set up. Five nodded before he started running around the big field. Halfway through his second lap he was Delores and Mrs. Jen talking to dad and cousin Meredith. He saw his dad point to the field and then saw Delores nod quickly. Five assumes that he told her to run her laps because she then began running around the field behind Five. 

Eventually, more people show up to the field, most of which are the people who were on the team with Five last year. This was going to be some practice. 

They spent at least an hour of practice working on swing drills and after that, Leonard made them all stand in a line to hit the ball off of the stand. The line moved quickly and eventually it was Fives turn. He panicked, he didn’t want his teammates to be mean to him again. He had to act quickly. He went up to the stand and made the most miserable swing every. It was so bad that it was a miracle that the ball even fell off of the stand. 

His teammates giggled and his dad looked at him in a confused way before saying, “Five bud I want you to go to the back of the line, you’re redoing that swing. I know you can do way better than that.”. Five sighed before going behind everyone else. Soon enough it was his turn again, he did the same thing as before. His dad set the ball back up and told him to try again, this time he swung and missed the ball completely. 

Five missed the ball two more times before Leonard told him that he did enough for the day. Practice eventually ended and everyone got to go home. Leonard and Five stayed behind to clean up their equipment. When they finished that they went straight to the car. As Leonard buckled Fives 5 harness car seat he asked, “Buddy, what was up with your batting today?”. Fives breathing hitched a little before he answered, “My head just hurt a little bit.”. Leonard nodded before feeling his forehead and asking if he felt ok. Five nodded. At the end, they just passed it off to the fact that Five wasn’t wearing his glasses and might’ve had eye strain.

The next day, there was no T-ball practice as they only practiced twice a week. Leonard decided to take the opportunity to get Five some glasses he could wear while playing. After they got the new sports glasses, they went to the park and Leonard pitched him a few balls that he hit with his bat. Unsurprisingly, Five did a great job, he even hit some of the balls into the woods. 

“Great job bud! Those glasses really helped didn’t they?” Leonard asked Five proudly. “Yeah... I guess.” Five said quietly. “What’s up Five? What’s got you all upset?” Leonard asked, noticing Fives sad tone. “Nothing, I’m just bored now.” Five responded. Leonard nodded before suggesting they go play on the playground. 

Later that night while Five was listening to his father read him a chapter of Harry Potter, it occurred to Five that he shouldn’t have to change the way he plays because some kids are upset, he should be having fun. The next day, he was going to play the game and have fun. 

That is exactly what he did. He went to practice and hit the ball with force, he even almost made a home run! His dad was proud and made sure to tell him that after practice was over. 

Five continued to have fun and play his very best at every practice they had, and eventually it was time for them to play their first game.

For some reason, both sides of Five’s family took the first T-ball game of the season very seriously. All of Five’s grandparents came, along with his moms siblings, Claire, even his dads two sisters come to the game. Jenny couldn’t make it to the game because she had to scrub in on a surgery, not that Fives complaining or anything. 

Before Five and Leonard went to the field they were playing at, they stopped at a corner store. Leonard bought Five some bubble gum and sunflower seeds. “My pops used to give me bubble gum and sunflower seeds before every game, trust me it’s essential.” Leonard told Five as they were driving to the field.

As soon as they got to the field, Five saw his whole family talking and standing by the gate. “Five! Hey baby! You excited for the game?” Vanya asked him excitedly. He nodded his head and smiled shyly. “You’re going to do great!” His uncle Klaus told him. “Yup, you’re gonna get out there and knock em dead!” Diego told him. “Diego! It’s T-ball!” Allison scolded him lightly, “Right, you’re going to go out there and have fun!” Diego told him. They talked for a few more minutes before more of his teammates showed up and he had to go onto the field.

Before the game started, Leonard gave the team a pep talk about good sportsmanship and told them to make sure they held onto the bat instead of letting it fly out of their hands. Because they were playing as guest, they got to bat first. They were lined up in alphabetical order so he was 4th in line. He watched as his teammates walked to the T, swung the bat, hit the ball, and ran to first base. Five watched this until it was his turn, he stood at the T, and didn’t hesitate to swing the bat as hard as he could. The ball ended up going really far into the field so Five was able to take the opportunity to run. He ran first base, second base, third base, and home again. “Yes! Go Fivey! That’s my baby boy, that’s my son!” Vanya cheered proudly from the bleachers. Other team parents, with the exception of someone’s bitter mom, also cheered. Five ended up hitting a ball his dad pitched to him later on in the game, which impressed many people watching. Although the game was fun, Five was extremely happy when it finally ended. He and Delores ran to get their belongings together and then they went to beg their parents to let them have a play date that day. Lucky for them, Delores’s mom didn’t have to go to work that day so they were able to play on the park with each other and play for hours. The fun ended when Leonard came to pick Five back up. “I don’t wanna leave!” Five whined. “I’m not doing this with you today bud, you gotta take a bath, eat dinner, and go to sleep, you gotta go with your mom tomorrow.” Leonard told him. He frowned but listened to him and said goodbye to Delores and her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long guys,I’ve been really busy with cheer because they make us go to practice everyday. I wrote this chapter because my little brother will be playing T-ball soon and I was inspired. I also don’t have much knowledge of the game so please forgive me if anything in this chapter is inaccurate. Thank you for reading!


	13. How Filip Daniel Hargreeves-Peabody got banned from daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is a year old in this chapter and I’m mainly only writing this because in my first chapter I mentioned that Five was kicked out of daycare and my sister said I needed to provide context.

Vanya was sure Five was going to have a good first day at his new daycare. A cousin of Leonard’s recommended the daycare to her one day and after talking to Leonard about sending Five to daycare for about two months, the finally decided to let him go. Vanya walked into Fives nursery to get him ready only to see him happily giggling and holding onto the railing of his crib. 

“Hi my baby” Vanya cooed while lifting Five out of the crib and carrying him to his changing table that doubled as a dresser. She quickly changed him out of his pajamas and diaper into day clothes. Once he was dressed she took him into the bathroom to brush his wild hair and brush his teeth. For breakfast he had yogurt and cheerios. 

Vanya had to finish filling in a few more registration forms before dropping Five off to his classroom. Five was completely oblivious to what was happening. Vanya carried Five to his classroom and was greeted by a middle aged lady with deep garnet colored hair who introduced herself as one of Fives teachers. Vanya talked to her for a few minutes before putting Five behind the classroom gate with the other toddlers. Five turned back to look at Vanya only to see her closing the classroom door, he then began screaming.

Vanya was right outside the door when Five started screaming, she wanted so badly to go back into the room and comfort him but his teacher advised her not to turn back because he needed to get used to going to daycare everyday.

Five stopped crying about 5 minutes later because he got distracted by something else, a shiny toy. He toddled over to the toy and grabbed it only for another kid to snatch it from his hands. “Mine!” The kid said to Five as he held the toy to his chest. Five did not hesitate to hit the kid in the face and snatch the toy back. Next think Five knew the kid was on the ground crying and Five was being taken away from the play area and being held by a lady with silky red hair. Because Five was only a year old and didn’t know any better, he grabbed onto the lady’s hair and tugged it as hard as he could. Before the lady was able to do anything, Five yanked her hair right off of her head. The other lady who was in the room busted out in a fit of giggles while Five started to scream his head off. He didn’t understand that it was just a wig that the lady was wearing so he was truly freaked out. The day was followed by multiple other incidents. During finger painting, Five pushed the paint off of the table and onto the floor. During nap time he stayed up pulling on the fake leash that was attached to the fake dog above his mat, which caused it to get pulled down and fall on his head. Five’s teacher practically cried with joy when Vanya arrived to pick Five up. She wasted no time handing Five and his diaper bag over to Vanya. “He had a rough first day, I’m sure after a good night sleep he’ll have a much better first day.” Vanya nodded, “We’ll see you tomorrow morning, have a good night.” Vanya told the teacher politely before carrying Five to the car. “Bubby what happened? I thought you were going to be mommy’s big boy and play nicely with everyone.” Vanya asked Five while she strapped him into his rear facing car seat. Five just gurgled in response and looked at his reflection in the mirror that was strapped to the head rest of the seat. Vanya smiled and ruffled his hair. Somehow the next day was even worse for Five. He continued to hit and take toys from his classmates. During snack time he found the sound of dry Cheerios hitting the wood floor funny so he spilled all his Cheerios on the ground. The teachers weren’t allowed to put a child in timeout until they were 3 and knew how to communicate with words, however his teacher almost made an exception for him. Near the end of the school day, Five’s behavior only worsened because now he was hyper. He ran around the classroom during nap time, which caused him to trip over a little girl and make her cry, during play time Five pulled on that same girls pigtails, which angered her enough to turn around and hit him on the head with the block she was holding in the hand. Five of course cried, but his teacher had to fight not to laugh at the situation. What really set Fives behavior off the top was when he found himself climbing up a chair and pulling the fire alarm. Today Leonard was picking up Five, and once again his teacher was over the moon. She handed him over to Leonard and told him that he and Vanya were needed to come to the school together tomorrow for a meeting. That was never good news. The next morning they were told that Five was not ready for daycare quite yet. They were told that they were welcome to re-enroll him when he was two. That is how Vanya found herself at work with her one year old playing at her feet. Today was a slow day so she and Leah got to blast their music. They were listening to Mother Mother. “This is probably why Five got kicked out of daycare, Mother Mother isn’t ideal music for a baby.” Leah said jokingly. “I guess you’re right, but I’m glad to say that I never forced my kid to listen to that sickeningly sweet music that gives him a false view on how to world is.” Vanya responded. She was right, all nursery rhymes did for kids was tell them that the world was a happy place where you could trust anyone without consequences. At least Five would know that wasn’t true. Five stayed out of daycare for a year before returning when he was two. He was less of a Menes by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I’ve lasted posted, I’ve been suffering writers block. I have so many drafts to edit and post lol. If you have any suggestions for a future chapter that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	14. Training wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Leonard attempt to teach Five how to ride a bike and it backfires+ Five faces his first bully.

Five was excited about his new bike. It was dark blue with neon orange and green patterns painted on it. He loved being able to go to the park and ride it. That was true until some punk kid told him he was a baby for still having training wheels. 

If there is one thing that everyone knows about Five, it’s that he doesn’t like being seen as inferior by others. That why as soon as he got back home with his mom blue made her take the training wheels off of the bike. “We’re going to the park tomorrow. I’ll show that asshole.” Five told Vanya fiercely. “How many times do I need to tell you to stop saying that word!?” Vanya asked Five stressfully. 

That night while Five was brushing his teeth, Vanya called Leonard and told him that Five wanted to learn how to ride a bike. Without thinking twice Leonard said that he would be there. He considered this an important milestone and he refused to miss it. So far he hasn’t missed any of Five’s milestones, he was there for the first time he rolled over, the first time he ate baby food, and for his first steps. He wasn’t going to miss out now.

As Five was tucked into his marvel bedding and wearing his paw patrol jamies, he dreamed of beating the ugly smirk off of the asshole kid he met in the park. When he showed up riding his bike better than that kid, he better get some form of an apology. 

The next day, they were back at the park bright and early. Five was dressed in his helmet and safety pads. He wasted no time trying to hoist himself on the seat of the bike, however as soon as he got up he went right back to the ground. Before Leonard or Vanya could try to see if he was hurt, he sprung right back up and tried again. 

The falling down pattern repeated itself over and over again. Five started getting more and more annoyed but wouldn’t let anyone try to steady the bike for him.

Eventually Five finally was able to get steady on the bike. “Alright buddy, one the count of three you’re going to start peddling, I’m going to be right behind you holding onto your seat alright?” Leonard explained to him. Five nodded and got ready. Before Leonard could start counting, Five turned around and pointed his fingers at him, “If you let me fall, this will be the last time I bond with you.” Five told him harshly. Leonard nodded and grabbed the back of his seat.

“3,2,1, come on Five let’s go!” Leonard said, five began peddling very fast and wildly, he made it a good few feet before he steered his bike directly into a big tree. Leonard tried to stop him but Five was going so fast that he couldn’t do anything. The impact of the bike hitting the tree caused Five to fly forwards and hit his groin on the bike handles. Next thing everyone knew, Vanya was holding an angry crying 5 year old back to her car and Leonard was close by dragging the bike beside him.

“You let me fall!” Five screamed as he saw Leonard putting his bike in his moms car. “I’m sorry kiddo, I’ll get you some ice cream.” Leonard told him. “No FUCK YOUR ICE CREAM!” Five screamed at the top of his lungs. “FIVE!” Both Leonard and Vanya shouted at the same time. Five scowled as Vanya strapped him into his seat. When Vanya got into the driver’s seat, Leonard waved goodbye to them, Vanya waved back and Five flipped him off. 

On his way home, Five decided that he was never riding that stupid bike again.

The next day, Five had school. The school day was different because the whole school had state wide testing. Five’s grade only had to do simple math problems and reading so he finished the test quickly.

All students that finished their test were to report to the school gym and wait for everyone to finish. There were toys set up for them to play with while they waited. 

Luckily Five wasn’t alone while he was waiting, Delores and Claire were both in the gym with him. They were all playing with jump ropes when the stupid kid from the park came to terrorize Five. “Look! It’s the baby that has training wheels!” The boy said while pointing at Five. “Oh look! The kid who is so pathetic that he has to pick on kindergarteners to make him feel better about himself!” Five taunted. The kids face dropped and he suddenly ran away, embarrassed.

Later at the end of the day, Five was minding his own business at carpool, when the same kid from earlier came over to him, this time with friends. Five rolled his eyes and looked them straight in the face. “What?” He asked impatiently. “You were mean to me, and now I’m going to beat you up.” The kid threatened. Five would’ve been scared, but then he saw his mom looking for him, apparently she was in carpool for 5 minutes and he hadn’t noticed. He seized the opportunity to scream “Mommy help! The mean kids are trying to hurt me!”. Vanya then immediately found him and picked him up off the ground. He buried his head into her hair and began fake crying. “What’s this about you trying to hurt my 5 year old son?” Vanya asked the group of kids.

Vanya stayed at the school with the kid and waited for his mother to arrive to the school and told her that her son was planning on hurting her son. “What?! Alexander I cannot believe you! You are 11 years old, you should know better!” The mother scolded her son. “But mom, he started it!” Alexander whined. “He is in kindergarten young man! You are about to be in middle school! Apologize right now and then when we get home, I will be confiscating your PlayStation for the next month.” The mother told him. Alexander muttered a sorry before leaving the school. “I’m so sorry about him, he’s been acting out ever since his dad left.” The lady told Vanya. “Well the issue is resolved now, I see no reason why we can’t all move on and learn from this.” Vanya told the lady. The lady smiled before leaving with her son. 

Vanya carried Five to the car and strapped him into his seat. They drove home while listening to the car radio play music quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on posting more chapters this weekend, I’m just editing a few more drafts. Please leave suggestions for chapters in the comments!


	15. Stupid itchy cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five breaks his arm and has to get a cast, which he absolutely hates.

“Ok friends, we have to be quite while we walk down the hall. The bigger kids are taking their test today.” Miss Jill told everyone as she got them lined up to go to recess. 

Today’s recess was different then the other recesses they’ve had that year. It was colder than usual and a lot of the playground equipment were off limits because they were icy that day and the school didn’t want anyone getting hurt. The only thing open on the playground was the slide but Five decided against playing in it because he refused to be around the gross children in his class who were all trying to pile themselves into the slide. 

Instead of the slide, Five decided to jump rope with his friend Mickey. Everything was going well until Five tripped over his rope and went flying forward. He put his arm out to try and save himself but he fell down and the force was his arm hitting the concrete so hard was not good. He ended up hearing a loud crack as soon as he fell. The pain hit him immediately and it was so intense that he couldn’t even scream before he passed out. 

Mickey saw what happened and waisted no time yelling for Miss. Jill, who at the time was trying to end an argument between two little girls in Fives class. She ran over to where Five and Mickey were and gasped. She immediately grabbed her wallow talkie and called for the school nurse.

In the nurses office it was quickly determined that Five needed to go to the ER for X-rays. Before calling an ambulance, the nurse called Vanya and told her what happened. 

Vanya was at the school within 10 minutes, she was informed that an ambulance was on the way to the school. Vanya was fine with that because that meant that Five would get medical attention faster. Right now, he was in a lot of pain and was only given an ice pack to help.

Five sobbed hard until the paramedics came to take him to the hospital. When he was in the ambulance, a nice paramedic lady gave him a stuffed animal to distract him from the other paramedics who were examining his injured arm. They made it to the hospitals quickly and Five was immediately taken to have x-rays done. 

The x-ray machine freaked Five out to say the least. It was big and looked like it could crush him if it broke. He also did not appreciate how one of the doctors cut his arm sleeve off. It felt like forever until he was finally finished with x-rays. The nurse lady took him back to a room where his mom and his dad were. “The doctor will be in shortly to determine whether he needs a cast or not. I’m going to leave you folks here.” The nurse explained to them before leaving.

Vanya considered the idea of wrapping Five up in bubble wrap, they have been to the emergency room way too much for her liking. At this point it was almost a second home to them. 

Ben was doing his rounds when he saw Five’s name on one of the doors. He knows that it is against HIPPA to treat family members, however he might be able to check in on him for a second. He knocked on the door before hearing a “come in!”. 

“Five? What happened?” Ben asked him. “Ben? I didn’t know you were working today.” Vanya asked him. “Life of a resident, we never stop working.” Ben told Vanya. “I had to come here because I hurt my arm.” Five told Ben. “Oh, I hope everything turns out ok for you guys.” Ben told them before waving goodbye. 

The doctor came in shortly after Ben left and confirmed that Five did in fact fractured his humerus. Luckily it was a greenstick fracture so Five would only be in a cast for about six weeks. 

The doctor got his temporary cast placed on his arm before telling his parents how to be careful with the new cast. He couldn’t return to school with the temporary cast so that meant being able to watch old Disney DVD’s at his moms house. When they finally got to leave, a nice elderly nurse gave him a red lollipop.

Three days later, he had to go to the orthopedic’s center and get his new cast. He decided to get a baby blue color to match his glasses. He liked the cast at first, until later that night when he discovered that the cast was extremely itchy. He couldn’t get in the cast to scratch his arm so he had to wait for the itching to stop. The cast also made everything hard, he couldn’t get it wet so before his shower he had to let his mom put a plastic thing over his cast. 

Five got to go back to school the next Monday morning. The second Fives dad walked him to his classroom, he was immediately bombarded with questions about the new cast on his arm. “Friends, let’s give Five some space to breath yeah?” Miss. Jill told the eager group of kindergartners. 

During show and tell, Five told the class about his cast. He told the that is was itchy and way too heavy. 

As the day continued, people kept coming up to Five and asking to sign his cast. Five wanted the first person to sign his cast to be Delores, who he’d only be able to see during lunch time later. He told the kids to wait until after lunch. 

At lunch, he saw Delores waiting at the door for him. “Fivey! You’re back!” She said excited before giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two of them walked to their normal seats. Delores saw his blank cast and immediately asked him to sign it. He waisted no time telling her yes and let her write he name with a big pink sharpie that she grabbed from her teacher. 

At the end of the day, Five had his cast signed by everyone in his grade. He appreciated that everyone card enough to sign the cast, but it didn’t change the fact the he still hated to stupid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so sorry I accidentally posted an unfinished version of this earlier! It was 3 am and I meant to save it as a draft but I was so tired that I didn’t even notice.


	16. Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has fun with his uncles Diego, Ben, and Luther.

Today the Hargreeves siblings were back at their childhood home helping Grace remodel the living room and bedrooms. Right now, Grace, Klaus, Allison, Vanya, and Claire were at target getting new decorations and bed sheets, while Five, Diego, Luther, and Ben were at the house. Diego, Luther, and Ben were supposed to be putting up a new bed and Five claimed to be “helping” them when in reality he just didn’t want to go shopping.

Diego and Ben weren’t being a huge help however, they got side tracked and were now playing a game that they named, “toss the Five”, where the two of them stood a few feet away from each other and tossed Five back and forth to each other. 

“Vanya would kill you if she knew you were doing this you know.” Luther told the three of them from the door way. “It’s dangerous to do that, especially with his arm being in that cast.” He continued sternly. “We’re being careful.” Diego told him as he tossed Five to Ben. “Yeah, piss off.” Ben told him as he caught Five and tossed him to Diego. Five giggled at his uncles bickering as he was tossed through the air. 

They eventually had to stop playing because Diego almost forgot to catch Five at one point so the decided to do a different activity. The three of them went to go look at all of Reginald’s old documents that Allison was trying to organize earlier that day. Most of what they found were old planner books and reminders, it wasn’t until Diego looked under Reginalds desk that he found truly juicy information hidden in a big burgundy box. 

“Dude look!” Diego said, starting Ben and Five with the sudden out burst. “It’s our adoption information!” Diego said excitedly. Growing up, the children were told basic information about their adoptions, such as what countries they were from, but they were never given details regarding their birth parents or anything. 

Diego found a folder with his name printed at the top of it. He opened it to find a birth certificate and a picture of a beautiful woman who was holding a newborn baby. Diego’s birth mothers name was printed on the certificate. “Gabriella Morales” Diego read out loud. “Wait until everyone else sees these.” Diego said while collecting the rest of the folders and bringing them downstairs to the living room.

In the living room, Diego, Ben and Five were playing a game of trouble when Luther walked in. “The hell have you been?” Diego asked Luther without looking up. “I was building the bed that WE were supposed to build together. “Oh sorry man, we got distracted.” Ben said before moving one of his game pieces. Luther shrugged and looked to see the game. He laughed. “You’re both being beat miserably by a 5 year old.” He told them. “Not true. Just you wait.” Diego responded shortly. In the end, Five did in fact beat them miserably. 

The others returned from the store with a ton of new decorations. “Hey guys!” Allison called as she walked into the living room. “Did they behave themselves Five?” Allison asked Five. “Yeah we had fun!” Five told her. She giggled before placing the begs she had on the coffee table. 

Once all the siblings were gathered in the same room, Diego brought out the folders that he found earlier. “What are these?” Klaus asked while staring at the folders in his hands. “That my friend, is your adoption information.” Ben told him. Klaus gasped softly before opening his folder. “Aww, she needs fashion advice like immediately.” Klaus said while looking at the pictures of his birth mother. “Klaus that picture is literally from 1989.” Allison told his while looking at her birth mother, who looked almost exactly like her. 

“What the hell?” Vanya said while reading her birth certificate. “My birth name wasn’t even Vanya, it was Nadya!” Vanya said shocked. Everything about her folder shocked her. She could’ve gone her whole life without knowing that she was born at the side of a swimming pool. It was too late to forget now, she already saw too much. She flipped through the files a bit longer until she came across a letter that was neatly laminated. “Guys? Do you have a letter in your folder too?” Vanya asked them. Diego held up a sheet of laminated paper, along with Allison, and Klaus. Vanya noticed how neither Ben or Luther did anything so she decided it was best to read the letter later when she was alone.

While everyone else helped decorate the bedroom and living rooms, Five and Claire got to play in the backyard with Diego. Right now they were looking for Claire’s gloves that she somehow lost within 5 minutes of being outside.

Eventually Claire found them on the pavement but then screamed when she saw the covered in ants. She tried to squish them with her foot but Five wasn’t having that. “Stop it Claire! They didn’t do anything wrong!” Five yelled to her, dangerously close to crying. Diego was immediately reminded about how Allison and Vanya were when the were children. Allison used to be terrified of tiny bugs, Vanya wanted to make sure the bugs got home safely.

By the time everyone was leaving for the night, it was already 2 hour past Five’s bedtime and he was not being a happy camper. He was whinny and very moody.As they were walking out of the house, Klaus insisted on singing a song he learned from tiktok at the top of his lungs. Five had enough of it and picked his head up from where it was resting on his moms shoulder and glared at him. “Shut the hell up.” Five scolded him. “Language!” Vanya reprimanded him calmly. “He isn’t wrong though, you need to shut up.” Diego told Klaus. Klaus feigned offense before dramatically storming off to his car.

Later that night, Five was tucked into his bed fast asleep and Vanya was reading the letter she was left. It read, “Nadya, being your mother was the best thing I’ve done in my life, even if it was just for a short period of time. Please know that I didn’t hate you when I gave you up, I wanted to make sure you had the best life. I’m only 17 and don’t have the resources to raise a child. I have no support, my parents won’t talk to me and your father decided to be a complete coward and abandon us the second I told him about you. I wish I could keep you but I’m glad you will be having a life full of opportunity in America. If you ever want to talk to me, please do not hesitate to write me. I love you forever, sincerely- Tatiana Fedorov.” 

Vanya was shocked and a little angry that she never knew about the letter. She can communicate with her birth mother, she could have a relationship with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas to write in the middle so I took the whole chapter in another direction. My bad. But know that means Tatiana will make an appearance later on in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sucks sorry, I promise the rest will be better i was just trying to start the book. Also, I decided to make Leonard Jewish in the story because I discovered that his actor grew up Jewish. I wanted to add that to his character.


End file.
